Barney's Musical Castle Episode Video (2002, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Musical Castle (1998) is a Barney's Friend Episode Video that was released on March 23, 2002. not 2001 stage show home video of same name, This are Three Episdeo in Barney's Great Adventure The Movie, Barney Live! In New York City and Snack Time. Plot On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, Abby and her friend Marcella are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Cody believes Barney's "kids stuff." At the farm house, Cody takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Cody that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Cody plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Cody. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The next day, Barney, Abby and Marcella went to have fun on the farm and Cody steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Abby and Cody's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Baby Fig and went up to check on him. Cody finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to Mrs. Goldfinch, the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Cody loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a persuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You." Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears.Chip's mom has packed him a bag full of healthy snacks, which he shares with the other kids. They set up a make-believe restaurant, with Barney as the chef. Picky eater Baby Bop learns that it can be fun to try new foods, the Adventure Screen shows everyone where different foods come from, and Stella tells the story of The Little Red Hen. Song List #Barney Theme Song Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie #Barney - The Song (sung by Bernadette Peters) #Imagine #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #If You're Happy and You Know It #Who's Inside It? #If All the Raindrops #We're Gonna Find a Way #I Love You Barney Live! In New York City #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #I Am a Fine Musician #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #The Wheels on the Bus #Three Little Monkeys #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Airplane Song #Me and My Teddy #Four Little Ducks #My Aunt Came Back #London Bridge #Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) #Please and Thank You #Everyone is Special Snack Time #It's a Great Day #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Mac and Cheese #You Might Like Something New #Pumpernickel #The Popcorn Song #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #I Love You Minor Cast *Costume Of Barney... Rick Starkweather *Costume of Baby Bop... Jill Nelson *Costume of BJ... Adam Brown Series Cast *Amy... Becky Swonke *Luci... Leah Gloria *Min... Pia Manalo *Adam... Alexander Jhin *Shawn.... John David Bennett, II *Derek... Rickey Carter *Hannah... Marisa Kuers *Kristen... Sara Hickman *The Winkster.... David Voss and Ashley Wood *Kim... Erica Rhodes *Kelly... Rebecca Wilson *Abby... Diana Rice *Stephen... Chase Gallatin *Alissa... Maurie Chandler *Guest... Morgan Jordan *Keesha... Mera Baker *Robert... Angel Velasco *Chip... Lucien Douglas *Cody... Trevor Morgan *Jeff... Austin Ball *Danny... Jeffrey Hood *Curtis... Monte Black *Maria... Jessica Hinojosa *Emily... Hannah Owens *Linda... Adrianne Kangas *Jill... Lana Whittington *Michael... Brian Eppes *Kathy... Lauren King *Tina... Jessica Zucha *Tosha... Hope Cervantes *Perry... Sean Sanders *Julie... Susannah Wetzel *David... Kenny Cooper *Jason... Kurt Dykhuizen *Carlos... Corey Lopez *Juan... Michael Krost *Kenneth... Nathan Regan *Marcella... Kyla Pratt *Mr. Boyd... Robert Sweatman *Grandpa Greenfield... George Hearn *Grandma Greenfield... Shirley Douglas *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch... Renee Madel *Booker T. Bookworm... Earl Fisher *Mr. Millet... Rock Jutras *Stella the Storyteller... Phyllis Cicero *Announcer... Charles Edward Hall End Credits Music *Everybody Needs a Nap Notes *This is the final appearance of The Barney Bag. *This is the first time that "I Love You" was sung for three verses (The 1st and last verses are the same). *The only way to get the original widescreen/theatrical print on video is on the laser disc version. *After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". *All the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was recorded live for each performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs were prerecorded, however. *Carlos and Kelly sort of have minor roles, since they are never seen after they take Baby Bop's tricycle to the back of the clubhouse, until the number I Am A Fine Musician. *David Voss was also the costume performer for Barney in the five Barney and the Backyard Gang videos, before passing the torch over to David Joyner. *This video marks the last appearance of Shawn, Kathy, Derek, Min, Tohsa, and Julie. *This is the only time Kim, Carlos and Baby Bop appear together *The show was never intended to go on tour and didn't, mainly because many of the sets couldn't be transported (Radio City Music Hall is much larger than most theaters and arenas). *Some songs from this concert were featured in the "Barney's Favorites Vol. 2" CD. Specifically, the songs "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", & "My Aunt Came Back". *This is the first show to have the Barney theme shortened to only the first and last stanzas. *This is Carey Stinson's first taped appearance as an alternate body performer for Barney. Like the Winkster, Barney used a double for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). The Barney suit that he used is the suit used for some episodes in Season 3. He would later be Barney's main body performer in Barney's Big Surprise and, beginning in 2001, on Barney & Friends. *This is also the first time Baby Bop, Abby, Kelly, Chip and Danny appear together. *Keesha is the only girl in this episode. *The total number of times Barney said thank you to the audience at once is at least 38 times with an inhale in between. *When the curtain goes back up at the end of the video, the band members and clowns are seen. *Although this video was released in 2001 you can actually see "Copyright 1998 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. *In the Barney & Friends this rare camera angles were shown as it was never been seen in the original home video release. Barney's Musical Castle Episdeo Video Movie Previews 2002 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) *Episode Title Card Intro (Barney's Sense-Sational Day Version) Closing *End Credits *Bob The Builder:The Big Game Trailer *The Wiggles:Wiggly, Wiggly World! Trailer *Barney's Halloween Party/Barney's Night Before Christmas/Be My Valentine Love Barney Videos Trailer *Kipper Puppy Love Trailer *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney VHS Category:Barney Movie Category:TV Special Category:Season 6 VHS